<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【汉圆】塞壬 by healerqi_only_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118517">【汉圆】塞壬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one'>healerqi_only_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警 圆高中生</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【汉圆】塞壬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔着门帘就能听到里面的热闹与往日不同，木门上挂着的深蓝色帘布都好像被风吹的更欢欣雀跃了些。全圆佑觉得围巾有些扎，想着马上就要进屋了就算被冷空气短暂地钻进校服衬衫也没什么，于是一边扯开脖子上的围巾——小他一级的女友在刚刚过去的圣诞节送他的礼物，一边拉开典型日式居酒屋的推拉门。</p>
<p>屋里的暖气一瞬间就将全圆佑单薄的身子裹住，室内外的温差熏了满满的雾气镶在他的镜片上不肯退去，只好摘下眼镜眯起眼睛。不远处刚给一桌客人点完单的侍应生看到全圆佑，走过来带着歉意地说明今晚店里客人多，可能要等上一会儿了。</p>
<p>全圆佑仍眯着眼睛试图在围巾下摆上蹭掉眼镜上的水雾，一边摆摆手说没关系他可以等。</p>
<p>不过为什么今天人这么多啊？平时好像都没有这样客满的时候。</p>
<p>喏，侍应生伸手往吧台方向指，这不是我们老板回来了嘛，正巧赶上周四有私房菜单，老顾客就都慕名来了。</p>
<p>全圆佑常常来这家店，虽然还是未成年的高中生，但除了酒不许他点以外，店里别的吃食倒是不贵又美味，点单的时候只要记得避开海鲜类的就好，来的次数多了之后便和店里几个侍应生都熟了起来。</p>
<p>来了这么多次也没见过这位传闻中的尹先生，全圆佑确实对他感到好奇，顺着相熟的侍应生手指的方向看去，用差得可怜的视力试图辨认站在吧台里的那位老板的模样。</p>
<p>蓝白相间的棉布材质的衬衫，看起来倒不像是该出现在这种满满烟火气的地方的轮廓，全圆佑看不太清他的脸，只觉得那头打着细密又蓬松的小弯的金发格外晃眼。</p>
<p>“啊，这边空出来一个单人位置了，圆佑愿意过来拼桌吗？“ 认识的侍应生在走廊尽头收拾出来一张四人桌里的一个空位，从泛黄的纸窗里探出头来问道。</p>
<p>“好。“全圆佑一边应着一边往里走，他倒是不介意拼桌的，从来一个人吃饭习惯了，拼桌算是常事，只不过这家店之前都很少客满，所以他总是在这里拥有一张自己单独坐的桌子。</p>
<p>不过细想想看，他好像也确实没有在周四来过。</p>
<p>全圆佑向同桌的人微微点头示意后落座，接过侍应生递给他的菜单后却是有些惊讶——平常的菜单上不会有这么大比重的海鲜食材的。</p>
<p>“今天是进了很多海鲜吗...这个季节？“</p>
<p>全圆佑投出去的疑惑的目光得到了看起来想当然的答复。</p>
<p>“是倒也不是，是我们老板格外擅长罢了，大病初愈从海岛那边养病回来，也确实带回来不少新鲜东西。“</p>
<p>“圆佑吃不惯吧，“侍应生继续说，”只是今天除了海鲜类的，其余能做的样式不多了。“</p>
<p>“没关系，就请给我一份酱油拉面和烤笋就好。“今天吃的简单一点也是可以的，全圆佑想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/<br/>那天之后的几个周四全圆佑放学时候都走的特别急，似乎铃声一响就想要偷偷在课桌下面把书本都装好，等着拖堂的老师一有下课的意思就马上冲出门去。</p>
<p>人多的日子想要占到离老板最近的吧台的位置，可是花了全圆佑不少功夫。</p>
<p>也不是一次就成功的。这家全圆佑从来不知道能这么火爆的小小居酒屋，接连几个周四都称得上一句人满为患，于是他也就连续吃了好几个周四的酱油拉面。</p>
<p>相熟的侍应生不知道第几次把拉面碗端到全圆佑面前的桌子上，看到全圆佑盯着吧台方向出神忍不住笑出声来，曲着手肘轻轻撞他肩问他，下周四要不要我提前帮你占座？</p>
<p>大梦初醒般收回胶着的视线，不...不用了...谢谢。</p>
<p>除了周四以外其他的日子里全圆佑也会照常去店里，这是他不用为难自己吃拉面的日子。尹老板不在的时候果然客人没有那么多，只是而需要拼桌的程度，多半时间全圆佑都能有自己的一张桌子，慢慢悠悠吃完当天的推荐菜，跟闲下来的侍应生聊上几句，有时候甚至可以掏出课本来看到快要打烊的时候。</p>
<p>还没到能点啤酒的年纪，所以到打烊的时间里总是靠点一杯茶度过。</p>
<p>尹净汉落座在他对面的时候全圆佑甚至没有注意到，他的注意力都落在习题集的最后一道题上，咬着笔杆无从下手，直到对面出声喊他，</p>
<p>“小孩，我看你好像很喜欢来我店里啊。“</p>
<p>“啊...啊？”清亮的声线倏地撞进耳朵，吓得全圆佑一下子掉了笔，店里已经没什么顾客，只有侍应生还在后厨做着最后的清扫，因此钢笔落地又打了几个滚的声音格外突兀。</p>
<p>全圆佑低头捡笔的时候心里飞速盘算着怎么回答对面人问话，所以看起来像是屈着腰猫在桌子下面故意磨磨蹭蹭不起来一样。笔滚到尹净汉那侧停在他脚边，全圆佑缩着手犹犹豫豫地，刚想伸手去捡就被突然也蹲了下来的尹净汉吓了一跳。</p>
<p>尹净汉看他呆呆的样子忍不住扑哧笑了出来，捡了笔放进全圆佑手心。</p>
<p>像是猫咪爪子搭上他的手一样，细微的绒毛在轻轻柔柔地扫着全圆佑的掌心。</p>
<p>居酒屋的门被拉开，门口传来年轻女孩子欢快的声音，“圆佑哥哥我补习结束啦！”</p>
<p>“噢...噢！”全圆佑起身的时候甚至还撞到了桌角，抚着磕红的额角急急忙忙道了谢，把桌面上的本子一股脑倒进书包，拉链都没来得及拉好就催着门口的女友一起离开了。</p>
<p>回家的路上全圆佑像往常一样听着小女友絮絮叨叨抱怨着今天的补习老师多么拖拉，还有诸如学校食堂的午饭好像变得难吃了之类。全圆佑被牵着右手被动地向前挪动着步伐，在小女友委委屈屈地说圆佑哥哥今天怎么都不回答她的话的时候，才好不容易抽出手来，摸摸她的头发说，没有的事，只是看书看得有点累而已。</p>
<p>路灯把两个人的影子拉的越来越长，全圆佑错开半步的距离跟着只用一句话就被安抚了的女友，继续走在送她回家的路上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/<br/>之后的周四里全圆佑意外的都能及时赶到居酒屋，占到最后一个吧台前的位置，这次是尹净汉从吧台里亲自递出来的菜单，“不要再吃拉面了，试试看我做的海鲜吧，真的很好吃哦，圆佑怕腥也没关系，我食材处理得超好呢。”</p>
<p>“...好“ 甚至没有犹豫上几秒，全圆佑就应了下来，在心里默默给自己洗脑，就吃一次也没什么不行吧。</p>
<p>就试一次。</p>
<p>端上来的青蓝色小瓷盘里花纹斑驳，像是故意做成这样的裂痕一般，黑色将青蓝色的釉割裂，小巧但饱满的蚬贝躺在精致的壳子，海水的味道被好好地隐藏起来，汤汁散发出清甜的味道，“清酒煮蚬，圆佑尝尝看。”</p>
<p>不过果然像全圆佑猜的一样，他脆弱的肠胃还是应付不来这些来自海里的食材，回家的路上就开始觉得不适，跑了一夜厕所的结果就是最后一次挣扎着爬上床就昏睡过去，第二天顶着巨大的两个黑眼圈去了学校，整个人仍旧虚弱的要死，连带着一整天的课都听不太进去。</p>
<p>全圆佑趴在桌子上跟陆续离开教室的同学打了招呼，有关系好的朋友过来问他身体状况，他只说再趴一下就回家。手机里传来小女友的消息，说是下了课直接去补习班了不用圆佑哥哥等她，明天中午在学校见面吧。</p>
<p>日色渐渐被夕阳染上橙红的颜色，冬日阴天久了，天空倒是久违的暖色调。全圆佑不知道在桌上趴了多久渐渐昏睡过去，再睁眼的时候是被一双纤细的手晃醒的。</p>
<p>“喂，小孩，起来了。“</p>
<p>尹净汉蹲在课桌旁仰着头，弯着眼睛，用手指去勾全圆佑搭在桌边的手，“圆佑你还好吗？”</p>
<p>“你趴到这个时间，可是没有公车了啊。“</p>
<p>“你怎么...来了？“ 全圆佑清了清嗓子问，额头上有被压出来的好笑的红痕，寒冷的日子里这样趴在课桌上睡着，醒来的时候嗓子都有些喑哑。</p>
<p>“嗯...“</p>
<p>“担心你。“ 尹净汉垂下眼睛答道，”昨晚你不是都没有回我的消息吗？“</p>
<p>尹净汉单膝支着地蹲着，目光刚好扫到全圆佑松散了的鞋带，伸手过去的时候全圆佑像是惊弓之鸟一样往后猛缩了一下，躲开了尹净汉的手。</p>
<p>可脚踝还是被抓了去，握在尹净汉手里不许他躲，把鞋带系成了紧紧的结才放开他。</p>
<p>全圆佑觉得自己的脚踝好像是被海草缠住，动弹不得，越挣扎越系得紧，而尹净汉的声音就像塞壬的歌声一般，清清浅浅，钻进心里，缠着他动弹不得。</p>
<p>尹净汉用手指点点全圆佑踢得破破烂烂的鞋头，笑着说，“邋遢小孩。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/<br/>尹净汉在浴室洗澡的时候全圆佑就缩在沙发上绞着手指。</p>
<p>是因为家住得太远又没有班车了所以才过来借宿一宿的，所以只要洗完澡在沙发上安安静静地窝上一晚就好。全圆佑反复在心里这样对自己讲。</p>
<p>浴室里的水声停了很久还不见尹净汉出来，全圆佑起身刚想去敲门问问，尹净汉就从开了的门缝里探头出来，挑着眉一脸戏谑道，“圆佑...着急了吗？”</p>
<p>“过来帮我擦身体乳吧，后背我够不到。“ </p>
<p>全圆佑也没细想尹净汉一人独居，如果真的够不到后背的话平时淋浴之后要怎么办。眼神也不敢乱撇，从尹净汉手里接过身体乳的瓶子挤出一小坨，胡乱地往他背上擦着。</p>
<p>尹净汉就站在镜子前，热水蒸腾出来的雾气还浓重，萦绕在镜子上不肯散去，又打湿全圆佑的白衬衫。这是全圆佑第一次这么近距离看一具赤裸的身体，虽然同为男性，但似乎上天对尹净汉格外关怀，不仅在捏脸的时候偏了心，连雕刻身体的肌肉线条时都特别用心。</p>
<p>“害羞了吗？“ </p>
<p>尹净汉的声音里都是笑意，在浴室里天然混响的作用虾，听在全圆佑的耳朵里便更像是海妖塞壬诱惑他的咒语。</p>
<p>“我们圆佑啊...“ 尹净汉转过身来面对着他，“是因为看到我赤裸的样子所以害羞了吗？”</p>
<p>全圆佑还是不敢看尹净汉的眼睛，只觉得对方的目光锁在自己的嘴唇上。</p>
<p>是错觉吧？</p>
<p>无论是被尹净汉温柔的眼神打量着，还是距离近到连几乎都快要贴上脸一般，浑身都被尹净汉的香味所笼罩着。</p>
<p>但是被从后面覆上来咬着耳垂不是错觉，下身被硬物刺破所带来的疼痛的实感也不是错觉。尹净汉比他矮上一点，稍稍低头就可以吻住他的喉结，伸出的舌头像是纠缠的海草一般，将他无情缠绕，再缚紧。</p>
<p>原来拥抱与拥抱是不一样的，吻与吻之间也是不一样的。</p>
<p>全圆佑在镜子里看到几乎被情欲淹没的自己，是如何承受着有力的撞击的。</p>
<p>全圆佑觉得自己是清醒的，虽然他看起来在做一件无比疯狂的事情，但甚至他还能清醒着对比，柔柔弱弱的小女友的拥抱和吻，与身后的猛兽有何不同。</p>
<p>低头看到自己细胞的腰肢是怎样被掐出指痕，全圆佑闭上眼睛感受，单薄的胸膛里跳动着的那颗，是怎样冲破了肋骨的封锁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/<br/>大考的重压像是推挤着赶着人往前走，全圆佑不再每周花大把时间往尹净汉的居酒屋跑。</p>
<p>书越读越厚，被五颜六色的书签和便利贴撑满，然后越读越薄。全圆佑坐在图书馆前的台阶上吹着日渐变暖的风，半是欣喜半是悲哀地意识到，手机通讯软件里悄悄置顶的那个联络人，已经很久，很久没有再发来消息。</p>
<p>欣喜的是，虽然无人声明，但那段羞耻又出格的记忆好像就那样被封存在那个夜晚，似乎不会成为任何人的困扰。全圆佑仍旧过着普通学生的普通生活，放学路上牵着活泼的年下女友的手送她回家。</p>
<p>悲哀的是，全圆佑仍是会无数次地想起尹净汉来，想起他的金发和他精致的侧脸。</p>
<p>全圆佑在借来的神话故事书里读到，	河神埃克罗厄斯的女儿塞壬是被折去双翅的小妖精，整日游弋在海边，用甜美的嗓音蛊惑过路的水手，无一生还。</p>
<p>迷惑至死，沉醉至死，是一场意外，也是宿命。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>